


Papa!Varian Headcanons

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Insert-A-Ship, Older!Varian, Papa!Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Just a list of headcanons that I made for Papa!Varian.





	Papa!Varian Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I actually originally made this for Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, but then I realized that I could make this a bit more generic. So... You can insert whoever you ship him with. You can even insert yourself. Whatever.  
> Also, there MIGHT be more coming later. I don't know.

  * Varian promising his wife-- whoever she is in your mind-- that he'll be a good father... Long before she even becomes pregnant
  * Varian just getting  _so_ excited, being  _so_ happy, when his wife tells him that she's actually pregnant
  * Varian being so excited about the fact that he finds it nearly impossible to keep from blurting the news out to anyone and everyone he comes across
  * His excitement finally reaches maximum point and he ends up blurting it out... To Ruddiger
  * _(Ruddiger's excited, too, and often offers Varian's wife a friendly chitter as he curls up in her lap)_
  * "I just want this kid of ours to know that I am  _so_ proud of them"/"They haven't even been born yet, Varian!"/"Yeah, but they  _exist_ , [Wife's Name], and they belong to  _us_. So of course I'm proud of them"
  * Varian smiling proudly whenever his wife mentions the future and their kiddo in a conversation with anyone
  * Varian seeking out the advice and counsel of friends and family throughout the months (and, on occasion, after)
  * Varian having an emotional meltdown of sorts when he realizes that his wife has started showing because it's all becoming so much more  _real_ to him
  * Varian being  _that_ parent-to-be, the one who's constantly suggesting names (mainly the names of famous scientists or fictional characters) for the baby  _long_ before they even come
  * (" _Varian! We are NOT naming our kid Schrodinger!"/"And just why not?"/*exasperated groan*)_
  * Varian kind of freaking out the first time his wife grabs his hand and presses it to her abdomen so that he can feel the baby kicking
  * (After the initial shock, Varian calms down a little bit... Before freaking out again because,  _holy crap, that's his kid!_ )
  * Varian writing letters to his mother (and/or father, depending on the ending of the series and/or your personal viewpoints) about  _everything_ \-- the experience itself, his doubts and fears, and his excitement-- as time progresses
  * Varian talking to the baby almost as much as he talks to his wife
  * ( _"Good night, little one"/"Varian..."/"I was going to say goodnight to you, too!"/" Sure you were"/"No, seriously!")_
  * Varian trying to get as much "practice" as he possibly can before the baby comes... Often without anyone's knowledge or consent
  * (This often ends with Ruddiger running to Varian's wife, needing her help with getting him out of baby clothes)
  * Varian having  _the_ ultimate freak-out when his wife goes into labor
  * (Ruddiger knows what's going on with his humans, so he runs to go get help)
  * Varian holding his wife-- just as much for his comfort as hers-- and gently rubbing circles on her back, whispering comforting words in her ear
  * Varian reluctantly following orders to go sit outside
  * Eugene (or someone else) taking Varian on a nice, long walk to get some fresh air and vent
  * They come back just in time to hear the baby's first loud wail
  * Varian bursting into tears as he realizes that,  _holy cow, he's a father now_
  * ( _"Would you like to meet your kid?"/"Would I ever!")_
  * Varian being unable to move from the doorway when his eyes land on his wife... And their newborn child
  * Varian finally moving to join his wife and baby, staring down at the newborn in awe and admiration
  * Varian freaking out about holding his [Son or Daughter] for the first time ever
  * His wife finally convinces him to just hold their [Son or Daughter]
  * ( _"You dork, you'll be just fine"/"Says who?")_
  * Varian falling completely in love with his little [Boy or Girl] as he holds them in his arms for the first time ever
  * Varian just taking in the moment for what it's worth
  * Varian constantly holding the baby, hardly ever letting go-- or hardly ever  _wanting_ to, at least
  * Varian coming home from work and taking his [Son or Daughter] out of their cradle, letting them fall asleep on his chest as he naps on the couch
  * (His wife loves it when she comes into the living room to see this little scene)
  * Varian constantly being the super-proud parent in public
  * ( _"Yeah, that's my kid. Jealous?")_
  * Varian being his kid's number one fan at all times



**Author's Note:**

> Again, there might be more of this in the future. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
